


Here's My Report For Tonight

by edgarallennope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallennope/pseuds/edgarallennope
Summary: Tony is spiralling; he's lonely and panicked and ready to give up.But then there's that kid.Inspired by the phone call from the new Spider-Man: Homecoming trailer.





	Here's My Report For Tonight

Tony was lost.

He didn't know what it even was this time that triggered it, but suddenly he wasn't in his workshop, surrounded by his creations and his music and his safe place, but he was in Afghanistan, and his head was in the water and he couldn't breathe, because Stane was ripping out his heart, after he had _trusted_ him, and he tried to take another breath but he couldn't because he was in space, and all he could see were explosions and millions of deaths, caused by him again no matter how hard he tried, and he shut his eyes fiercely against it, opening them again to Rogers slamming the shield into his chest, into his heart, over and over.

Before he knew it he was off his work bench and on the floor, back up against the wall, his hands jammed under his arms and his head against his knees, trying his absolute hardest just to breathe. He had been working for too long, not enough food, certainly not enough sleep, that must be it. Wasn't strong enough, his defences were dropping.

_You'll never be strong enough; if I had any of that serum handy perhaps I could make you useful. Wouldn't want to waste it on such a fuck up like you; we only give it to good men._

He screwed up his eyes and willed his exhausted body not to cry. It was fine, he was safe. Howard was...was gone, he had seen it for himself after all. He wondered if he was really angry at Barnes for killing him. Not really. He would never forgive him for Maria. Well, no that wasn't fair, it wasn't Barnes'. He knew that. It was Hydra, wearing Barnes' face.

_Steve knew, and he never said a word._

He deeply regretted attacking Barnes, but honestly, he thought it justifiable. Hell, T'challa spent days trying to track him down to kill him for the same reason. He had more time to think on his actions before he was able to do damage, luckily. Tony let out a wet sigh. He hoped Barnes was okay, whatever was happening with him.

Not Steve, Steve could go fuck himself.

Thinking about him brought hot tears to Tony's eyes again as he tried desperately to control his breathing but he was just so tired and he didn't have the energy to try and bring himself down. He stayed there for a while, shuddering and breathing rapidly as he tried to barricade his mind against the onslaught of thoughts and feelings trying to take control of him. He could only faintly hear DUMM-E whirring nearby, beeping with concern, and JARV- FRIDAY'S voice trying to get through to him. It was frightening and upsetting, as too much information clouded his brain, too much wanting his attention. He needed a distraction, anything to quieten it down. He raised his head slowly and looked around, and his eyes honed in on the locked liquor cabinet, hidden in the corner of the shop

It was locked for a reason: alcohol and science marathons don't mix, and he had sworn off hard drinking. He was a defender, a lonely defender at that now, and besides, he wasn't getting any younger. But if he could just take a drink to take the edge off, to make him forget about it for just a little while. His hands began to shake. He had promised Pepper he would quit, but he needed it, it was so so much and it hurt. He got to his legs unsteadily, making his way over, hating himself as he did. He could stop, he kept telling himself. He could stop when he had had enough. But he knew he was lying to himself.

As he reached the cabinet, about to open it, he heard a sharp, upbeat noise, and jumped a foot in the air, crying out in surprise. It was his ringtone, a tinny version of Iron Man by Black Sabbath, something Rhodey had downloaded ages ago. He was put into standstill by the sudden interruption of his thoughts by just the simple melody, that he forgot to pick up the call. He quickly grabbed it and checked the screen.

_1 missed call from Underoos_

Damn it, it was Peter. He hoped the kid was ok. What if he was in danger, and had called Tony for help and he had just stood there like an idiot and let it ring, because of his stupid psych? He was about to call him back when the phone buzzed again.

_1 new voicemail_

He bit his lip nervously, and opened it up, pressing the phone tightly to his ear.

"Mr Stark, here's my report for tonight."

Tony was frozen, but slowly started to laugh. God, that nightly report thing he had set up with Peter, of course. He was fine, just doing his bit. He was a good kid.

"I stopped a, uh, grand theft bicycle."

He smiled as he listened to Peter's adolescent voice, going back to sit on the workbench. It was calming, just listening to him talk about helping with petty crime in the city. Good, he decided. He shouldn't be in any danger anyways, but since he insists he can help clean up the little things that often got lost. As Peter continued to talk, Tony didn't even notice his heart rate begin to return to normal.

"Oh, I helped this old lady and she bought me a churro. So that was nice."

He chuckled, in spite of himself. He was a nice kid, someone who genuinely wanted to help people, which is something the world needed more of. After Siberia, he had visited Tony in hospital with some of his Aunt May's cookies, which the kid threw away the minute he entered Tony's room, bringing out a bag of freshly made ones from the store down the road from behind his back. And he just stayed here with him, concerned for him and angry at Steve, which was honestly very refreshing. He thought Peter wanted something, an upgrade or a new toy, but he just sat and did some homework and talked to him. He found Peter was easy to talk to, never judgemental or with his own agenda.

As Peter signed off, Tony realised that he felt...calm, and happy. He looked around the empty room, quiet but for the beeps from his bots and the soft hum of machinery. He picked to his phone and rang the number. It picked up on the first tone.

"H-hey, Mr Stark?"

"Hey kid."

"What is it? Was the report ok?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah, yeah the report was great. I just...just wanted to say you're a good kid. You're doing a great, great job out there, you're helping people, which is apparently something adults couldn't even manage. I'm proud of you." There was silence down the end of the phone for a small while, until finally he could hear Peter take a breath.

"Aw, man...I...thank you, Mr Stark, that means a lot, I'll keep helping people I promise. You can count on Spider-Man."

"Yeah, I know I can. Look I uh...you're not...you're not busy are you?"

"No, not at all, what is it? Do you need me to do something?"

"No, no don't worry I just...I was going to order some pizza, and it's been pretty empty here since everything happened." He chuckled, but it wasn't a happy sound. "You've worked hard today, want some pizza and a shitty movie?"

"Oh my god, thank you Mr Stark! Yes, absolutely, let me just...ah I just need to tell Aunt May I'm going out again."

"No yeah sure, go ahead, whatever alibi you get I can back it up. I'll see you whenever."

"Bye, thank you Mr Stark." He grinned. None of the avengers ever thanked him for something as small as pizza and a movie.

He immediately dialled the best pizza place in New York, feeling for the first time since the whole "war" started, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought, and I might write more Tony being a dad to Peter fics.


End file.
